The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the field of computers that are networked to computer resources. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of controlling and protecting access to computer resources that are used by a computer application.
Computer networks are becoming more and more widespread. Rather than simply connecting computers together locally, computer networks now connect resources over large areas, using the Internet, the “Cloud” (which provides access to software and hardware resources to a user via a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet), as well as dedicated enterprise-wide WANs. However, placing such resources on a computer network exposes them to exposure to malevolence, such as unauthorized access, use, and/or damage to such resources, particularly as access to these types of resources become easier and easier at the hand of sophisticated hackers and other malicious actors.